Hantu Island
Hantu Island is an island in Just Cause 2. Description It's a medium sized island located in the northwest of Panau. It's name "Hantu" is Indonesian for "Ghost", reffering to the large myth believed by Panauns that the souls of cannibals may live there. The island is notable because of its electro-magnetic pulses that destroy all boats and planes in the area. It is revealed in the "Stranded" mission that the island is inhabited by 100-year-old Japanese soldiers who believe World War II is still being fought. The island contains no "discoverable locations", that would create a map marker, meaning that you can't get extracted to this island. See also: Easter Eggs. The "EMP" In the game In addition, the island has strange-looking towers and equipment - a supposed "EMP" weapon that was originally to be "Emperor Hirohito's secret weapon". The weapon destroys any aircraft or boat that Rico is using in the area. Cars on the island are not effected. If you tether a piloted plane to yours, and fly over the island, the "EMP" will destroy your plane and leave the AI controlled plane alone, therefore the "EMP" will only attack the plane or helicopter you are physically in. This is another reference to Lost, when the planes falls, and you can also find another fallen plane almost identical to the plane in Lost. The Japanese Quapaw would not be downed by the island's "EMP". The "EMP" is destroyed during the mission "Stranded". In reality An EMP (Electromagnetic pulse) would not cause any physical damage to anything at all. It would simply instantly empty the vehicles battery and permanently demagnetize all magnets and digital equipment. That would cause a helicopter to crash, but smaller (and older larger) planes could still land as a glider. This would also mean, that Ricos PDA would instantly turn into garbage and he would have to get a new one, because the effects of an EMP on digital equipment can not be reversed or fixed. All digitally recorded info would be lost and the device could never be reactivated. An engine could still be fixed though, as it would only need a new battery and possibly some new magnets, for its generator (if it has any magnets in there, depending on the type of generator). Map inconsistencies *The river that starts in the middle of the island and goes west, is in reality only half as long and doesn't go that far inland. *There's a river that doesn't show up on the map. It starts in the middle of the island and goes south. *The river that (on the map) starts in the middle of the island and goes east, is actually longer. It goes further inland from it's map end. The real end is to the north-west of the map end, near the main tower. *The island extends about 300 to 500 m further into the south, than the map shows. *The smaller island, in the middle of the western coast, isn't a separate island at all. The small river on its southern side doesn't exist. *There's a lake at about X:2650; Y:1830, that doesn't show up on the map. *The island extends further into the north north-east, on the map, then it does in reality. Interesting items and their locations Weather The island is constantly surrounded by a rain and lightning storm. The storm can't be seen from a distance and will "appear out of nowhere" when you're approaching the island. *The storm will disappear, during the mission Stranded. Dark clouds and rain can sometimes still be seen there, after the mission, but those shouldn't last forever and they won't be as bad as the weather was before the mission. *There's a glitch, that can make the storm appear all over Panau if you go to the island before the mission. The only known way to fix the weather, is to go to the snowy mountains and wait for about a minute. See also: Bugs. About the mission "Stranded" "Stranded" is an Ular Boys mission, that takes place on the island. It's the only mission on Hantu island. *The Japanese﻿ vehicles can't be seen before the mission. *The storm ends during the mission. *After the mission, you can go to the island with any aircraft. The "EMP" will be gone. *Completing the mission does not effect any Easter Eggs found there. *The Japanese soldiers will still be there, after the mission. If you apprach the main tower with a helicopter, you might see how some of them use parachutes. They have the same kind of round parachutes, as panauan paratroopers. Imperial Japanese military vehicles These can not be seen before the mission "Stranded". Trivia *The map is in the shape of a Dollar (USD) sign - $. *The description that the Ulars give you about it shows a direct comparison with the Bermuda Triangle. *When flying into Hantu airspace, it is possible to see and hear the Scalar Weapon activate. Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Content